


They call the wind Korea (again)

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: I cannot seem to exhaust the potential of this episode, so here it is again in all of its, ahem, glory. I really think the writers should be blamed for this.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Kudos: 14





	They call the wind Korea (again)

Klinger cast a glance at the three soldiers sleeping shoulder to shoulder in the biggest part of the overturned transport. 

“Everybody’s sleeping easy but us, Major.”

“They, ah, have the advantage of sedatives. I thought after the gun play they deserved to sleep well.”  _ Especially if we’re all going to die in this storm _ . “I can extend you the same courtesy if you wish. You were quite brave, you know. You do so well in the midst of the things that frighten you so terribly. I envy that.” 

Maxwell flashed him a smile for the compliment - and Charles couldn’t help but feel he’d gotten the better end of the deal.“You didn’t do so bad. In fact, since you’re basically a hero, Major, you probably deserve something to help  _ you  _ sleep.” 

Charles was about to say he wasn’t interested in a drugged slumber, when Klinger’s hand (how could he  _ possibly  _ be that warm?) settled on his stomach, fingers pointed south. Charles said nothing. He sensed that Klinger was counting in his head… and he must have reached the magic number, because he let his hand slide lower still. 

“Ahh,”  _ pet, please _ …

“That didn’t sound like ‘no, stop,’” Klinger said, kissing just behind his ear. “So, I won’t. Feel free to join in.”

“Maxwell, I am less adept at this than at combat!” 

Those shining eyes flicked up. “Can you take orders, you think?”

“Make it instructions, Corporal.”

“Gotcha, Major. You just gimme your hand - piano player’s fingers huh? - and I’ll instruct you right into morning.” 

Charles let his hand be guided and Max showed him just how to touch him. “That’s it, nice and slow, Major.”

Charles laughed at him. “My rank is not an endearment, you twit.”

“Neither was that! I’ll let you know when you earn an endearment or two.” He unbuttoned his pants as he spoke, but continued to tease through them. Charles made a soft, sharp sound for every upstroke and Klinger wondered just how long it had been since he’d enjoyed another’s touch. “Easy, easy, easy,” he soothed, finding a rhythm that was right as the rain drumming on the earth dark outside. “I’ve gotcha.” 

A wild thought galloped through Charles’ mind; he might be the doctor, but this Toledo scamp in a half-slip that had silk-kissed him on his way under it had way better hands. And he really wanted to try out Klinger’s mouth, too. “Kiss me, Max?” 

_ For weeks if you’ll let me. _

Klinger repositioned them so that they stayed tangled, touching. Charles hadn’t known that a kiss could be conducted like music, but Klinger did, keeping it shallow to make him chase it (which made him sit up, which forced him deeper into those teasing fingers) before forcing him open with his tongue. It scared the surgeon a little - the intensity of it - but he trusted Max through these fierce movements and then grew brave enough to try to please him in return. 

It was easy enough to pin Klinger back - he didn’t fight him for control at all - and when Charles began to forcefully kiss him, Max went limp as a kitten under his mouth. It was so perfect a sight that Charles couldn’t resist teasing him. “Have I brought things to so swift a head? I become so boneless only in the, ah, aftermath.” 

Klinger just lolled, trying to get his mouth on his neck. “You kiss real good, Major baby.” 

“Earned that endearment, did I, Corporal darling?” 

“Uh-huh.” His dark eyes were squeezed shut. “No one ever brought me off by kissing, but I bet you could.” He repositioned his fingers to back up this testimony. “You kissed me  _ wet _ , Major.”

Two fingers and a thumb slid through the pre-ejaculate coating him, teasing the slit - all without a single instruction leaving his lips. “Greedy pet,” Winchester chided when Klinger clamped down on his wrist, trying to keep those fingers in place. 

“You don’t know the half of it. Think I can sweet talk you all the way in?” 

Charles’ eyes filled with a light more wild and more startling than the lightning outside. “Please try.” 

“I’ll keep it nice and soft and slow for you,” Max bargained. “So you can really feel it… so you can feel my skirt brushing your hips. And I’ll kiss your hands - that seems like a thing you would like,”

“And you’ll say my name while I’m inside you.” 

“Instructions?”

“A preference. I, ah, I imagine it sometimes in my bunk at night.”

“Aw, baby, all you had to do was gimme a sign. Or just come over to my tent one night.”

“You believe I could have made myself understood?”

“If you’da held me down on my cot the way you were just doing I woulda caught on real fast!” 

_ Huh _ . It seemed like he could play a little rough with his new toy if he wanted. 

“I do have a word of caution that might temper your attempts at persuasion.”

“Yeah?” 

“I believe that my kit bag is quite bereft of anything to, ah, ease the way.” 

“My purse isn’t though.”

“Hopes for your trip to Seoul?”

“Awful possessive for someone keeping me in the dark, sir.” He fumbled the purse open. “Lotion for my hands. Sheesh.” 

Charles didn’t look too contrite. “Winchesters do not share,” he said simply. “I hate when Pierce flirts with you, you know.”

“Captain Pierce flirts with butterflies and trees, Major. He doesn’t mean a word of it.” 

“That is, by my estimation, all the worse. You deserve sincere praise, not ridiculous nothings” 

“Try giving me some, sometime.” 

He did look very much the penitent then. “I made the attempt, but I, ah, I am not very good at it, it seems.”

_ Oh.  _ “You complimented my clothes,” Max remembered. 

“I did.”

“I thought you were making fun of me… the blue skirt then?”

Winchester swallowed hard. “... the velvet riding habit…”

“Imagined that in your bunk too, huh?” 

“With white lace underneath, yes.”

“I like a Major with an eye for details. Earrings?”

“Pearl. What else?”

“Those boots go all the way to my garter you know.” 

“It would be my distinct pleasure to slide them all the way back down.” 

“Winchesters kneel?”

“Only if we think we will rise in better straits than when we did so. You would be very much worth any time I was called to spend kneeling, darling - on one knee or on both.” 

“I’ve been getting off on your voice since you got here. Didn’t know you were such a sweet talker, though.” 

“Sweet or not, it is quite true.” 

“Then lemme show you how sweet I can be for you.” 

It scared him more than a little to face Charles for this. His original plan had been to rest his head on the Major’s chest. It would be easier to do without looking him in the eye. Those eyes… they were hell on him sometimes because he’d wanted - so often and so badly - to affect them, to brighten them up with happiness or make them go dark with desire - to make Charles  _ really _ see him.

But he had. And he sure did now - gaze sweeping from his brow to his toes, missing nothing.  _ But am I good enough for eyes like that? Eyes that are used to the best and can tell quality at a glance _ ? But then the storm rose and moaned and reminded him that, worthy or not, he was here. 

He hissed a little as the lotion stung and Charles kissed across his thighs to comfort him. He thought about how the physician’s fingers were longer than his and could probably reach that place more quickly… and wouldn’t it kill him to have Charles drag his fingers over him in a slow touch before pushing back in? 

Those fingers splayed over his stomach, anchoring him. “Don’t rush,” Winchester soothed, caressing him, fingers playing in dark curls. 

“You want to take over?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” He slicked his fingers with infinite patience before giving him just one… and staying quite still. 

“Thought you weren’t supposed to be good at this?” 

“I learn quickly.”

Klinger ground down on him. “Must be the  _ only  _ thing you do quickly,” he grumbled. 

“Accusing me of something, Max?”

“Just of being a high ranking tease, Major.” 

A second finger joined the first without warning - an almost brutal act of sweetness that made Klinger’s toes curl. 

“It is not teasing,” Charles kissed between the words to punctuate them, “if there is ample, ah, follow through, Corporal.”

Klinger echoed his “Ah,” - but drew it out, choked on his name. “ _ Charles _ !” 

“What do you say, my dear? Ample enough for you?”

Sweat shined on his forehead, but Klinger delighted in a challenge - especially a challenge that gave him more of the beautiful aristocratic doctor he’d been dreaming of for months. Trying to affect a casual tone, he said, “It’s not bad, sir.” 

“You should be careful with that mouth, precious.” 

“Never learned how.”

“Someone may come along who seeks to keep it quiet… by keeping it busy.” 

_ All this outta  _ **_Charles_ ** _!? No way!  _ “They’re welcome to try.”

“They?” 

Klinger swallowed. Hard. “You.”

“That would be ‘you, sir,’ Corporal.” 

“Yes, sir.” But the mischief hadn’t left his eyes.  _ I dare ya, Major baby. I dare ya. Be brave for me, beautiful, and I’ll get you going so loud you drown out that storm.  _

“Just me, yes?” His fingers drove in, claiming him. 

“Yes. Yes, sir. Ooh. Oh, sir!” 

“You’ll be mine, pretty one? No one else’s?” 

“Just yours. I’m yours, Charles.” He meant it. And when he said the Major’s name, it tipped something over the edge. Straddling him, Charles filled his mouth… but he didn’t leave off teasing - which left Klinger choosing between panting for him and pleasuring him. 

And he still had that voice. “Yes, Max. Use that clever tongue on me. Make me ready.”

_ Ready!? Oh, God. That means…  _

It did. Charles stopped him when he was ready to shift positions - and Klinger moaned from the second he left his mouth until he felt him - warm and damp - pressed against him. 

“Soft and slow,” Charles promised, echoing his words back to him as he slipped his shoulders under his splayed legs. “Be good for me and take it just like you promised, beautiful.” 

Klinger whined, tugged at his shoulders to urge him on, hands fisting in the fabric of his shirt. But Charles had a hand wrapped around himself. Slow was how he was going to give it to him, it seemed; all Max could do was hold his breath, aching for every inch. 

“Am I hurting you?” 

“Absolutely killing me, Major baby,” he admitted, sounding delirious with joy. “And if you’re still taking instructions, please don’t stop.” 

“Not until you take it all,” Charles promised, rewarding him by aligning them just right… and going still. “Any more instructions, Corporal darling?” 

Klinger looked up in pure disbelief. He wanted to hold Charles tight to him, wanted to writhe under him until it forced the other man to pound into him  _ right there.  _ But Charles already looked way too pleased with himself. 

But he made his eyes shy and looked away. “Just be easy with me, Major.”

_ Upping the stakes, beautiful _ ? Charles could hardly believe it, but he was suddenly grateful for the storm and the overturned truck, even for the man he’d saved - this was worth anything he had to endure. “Easy,” he promised, helpless to keep from moving. “Gentle.”

Klinger’s teeth chattered at the intensity of these “gentle” attentions, but he fought off the ending. On one hand, Charles felt way too good to let him effect a quick escape. On the other, he looked way too self-satisfied for someone who had started out needing coached through the basics. 

But being softly taken with every other thrust driving into that sweet place was maddening; he even twisted his hips to take some of the pressure off, but Charles just laughed. “You propositioned  _ me,  _ pet - why would you deny yourself this?”

Klinger grinned under him as if it were all a game of dice. “To wipe that smug look off your face, sir.” 

“If you could feel what you feel like around me, you would be proud, too.”

_ That _ almost did him in. Whining, he barely avoided slipping right into what promised to be an orgasm as intense as the storm outside. 

Reassured of the power of his voice, Charles tried again. “Be a good girl for me, darling. Don’t fight me so hard. Please, love, let me have you.” 

Max lost it. Completely, perfectly, abs tightening so hard and fast that they hurt, he gave it up for the man slowly pumping in and out of him. Above him - inside him - Charles shook as he watched what he’d won. “Oh, Max…” 

And when Max opened his lust-dazed eyes, Charles was full-on shuddering. 

_ Gotcha, Major baby.  _

Lifting his hips just a fraction, aftershocks still tingling through him, the Corporal smiled. “Well? Are you gonna make me yours or not, Charles?” 

He knew what word did it. He saw the future in that moment and knew that once they were stateside, he’d be able to enter any room in their home and say, “Fuck me, Charles,” and instantly have his way. Charles would stop whatever he was doing, say, “Of course, dear,” and take him up against the wall if he wanted it… or bent over a decorative table… or lounging in the center of the giant bed in which they could always find one another. 

Holding him through the crescendo, Klinger cried his name for him just to amplify things… and found he couldn’t wait to corner him back in camp to say it again, perfectly casual, knowing what switch it would flip. For now, though, he nuzzled into his neck. “Major… baby… you sure are something, my love.” 

“Calling it a tie, are you?” 

“You started before I finished, so yeah,” came the very contented answer. 

“It was my observation that you were, ah, too,”

“Busy screaming?” Klinger supplied.

“Yes,” and did he ever look delighted about it, “to, ah, know that for certain,” Charles finished. 

“Why do you think I let myself go?”

Charles  _ knew  _ this was a lie… but also a promise for the future. He held his lover’s chin up to kiss the mischief out of his eyes, to replace it with wonder at what they had found, what they had become. “I am going to call you my girl in public, you know,” he informed him. 

Klinger shivered. “That’s really not fair, Charles.” 

_ Oh. Yes.  _ He’d forgotten about that. “Make me pay for it. Are you not in sole possession of the camp keys?” 

Klinger went wide-eyed. “I really didn’t think you’d be that brave, Major.”

“Max,” he drew out the soft ‘a’, had him shivering again. “Look at where we are.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s just the storm, right?”

“ ‘that’s just’ how much I have hungered for you.”

“You sure? Because when we get back,” 

Charles put a finger to his lips. “Darling, I think you are about to make a mistake and say something akin to ‘I do not have to see you again’ or ‘it need not mean anything.’ Correct?” 

Max nodded. 

“Maxwell, I am a Winchester. We know quality. Never undervalue yourself. Certainly not to me. You wrong us both.” 

“Okay.”

“Now, the storm should excuse us, I think, should you wish to stay close.” 

Happy to snuggle against him, Klinger confided, “I won’t sleep.”

“The storm?” 

“Too excited. You feel like Christmas morning and winning money on the World Series and the circus coming to town all at once.” 

“I sleep very little here. You talk and I will watch your pretty eyes and consider all the things I look forward to doing to you.” 

Haltingly, reading Charles’ face for approval, Klinger talked about Toledo and loving to read, his costumes… and secrets. “How did you know to say the things you did?”

Charles took his hand. “What do you mean?” 

“About, you know, the girly stuff?” 

“Was I wrong?” 

“No. But you, umm, you didn’t  _ just  _ treat me like a girl.” 

“I did not believe that you wished me to.” 

“I didn’t. But nobody else gets that. Gets  _ me. _ ”

The physician pulled him close. “I suspect that no one else has been paying the kind of attention to you that I do. I admire you, Max.  _ All  _ of you. And you can help to teach me what you wish to be called and when. You will find, I think, that I can be both attentive and a quick study.” 

Max’s eyes were bright. “You’d do that for me?” 

“If I did not, I would not be much of a fiance.”

“I didn’t know you were.” 

“You’re forgiven. I have not yet proposed. But all of the titles I can think of for us sound ridiculous, so I am assuming this one.”

Klinger giggled. “My ma would tell me to make you make it official. Nobody else wants me, Major.” 

“Good. I shan’t have to fight them for you. Now try to sleep. You have to find the way back tomorrow. Being lost with you is not without its charms, but these men require proper care.” 

“What about Tokyo?”

“Well, if the wind doesn’t push us off of the edge of the Earth, Tokyo will, I imagine, remain.” 

“Aren’t you going though? Potter’ll let you. It’s supposed to stay quiet and the Captains can take care of these three guys.” 

“Even if I felt no obligation to them, I don’t believe I could manage it now.” 

“Because of the storm? Being so scared?” 

“Because I’ve no wish to go unless I can take you.” He looked forward to teaching his new love how to enjoy sushi and drink sake. He also knew what sort of beautiful clothing that he could buy for Max there. Telling him about it, he saw Max begin to nod off. “I should have known that stories of silk and laces would ease you. Go to sleep, Max.” 

“What if you get scared?” 

“Then I shall do what I intend to do hereafter, Maxwell. Hold onto you.” 

End! 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
